Crackers: A Series of GrahamOC Drabbles
by coconutella
Summary: If you're wondering why it's entitled Crackers, understand that I was eating a packet of graham crackers the time I made the document name in my computer. Anyway, it's a Graham AkerXOC story and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I did laughing at it.
1. Story 1: Currently Untitled

**Author's notes:**

This is my very, very first time to submit here. Actually, I started this long list of stories with a friend and we escaped our questioning mothers by labeling this as our "English Assignment" which is to write a story per day. Well...if that was true then I'd be failing the assignment already...nods head...because I haven't been dutifully doing it at all.

Feel free to comment, criticize, flame or whatever because your comments help in the improvement of my writing style but always remember to keep it polite (Even the flames...if you feel the need to curse or to do other stuff like that, send it through e-mail or private message so that other reviewers wouldn't feel the negativity of the situation)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam 00 in any way, form or shape. I only have the DVDs that I bought without my mother's knowledge, with my hard earned money by breaking my back carrying books in my summer job and through all that checking of Kumon papers that little kids just doodle the numbers on.

**Characters Involved:**

Graham Aker, Hailey Beckett (OC) and Billy Katagiri

* * *

**Story #1: (Currently Untitled)**

"Visit to the doctor's?"

Billy nodded while flipping over a few pages on his book. He and Graham were in a taxi, going to the nearest hospital in the Californian UNION base. He was told earlier by the higher-ups that Graham should get his annual medical checkup by a professional doctor in the hospital rather than the ones at the base because the hospital had better equipment and they worked faster too.

"And this is for my checkup?"

"That's right."

Graham scoffed and stared outside the taxi's window. It was a sunny day outside, people were enjoying themselves and walking around while shopping for the newest clothes or heading off to the nearest movie house in Beverly Hills to see the latest movie. If he wasn't a soldier, he thought, he'd probably be out there too, enjoying life with the rest of the people.

'Come to think of it…if I weren't a soldier…maybe I'd be a pro-football player now.' He mused.

He was shaken off his thoughts when Billy opened the door. He looked up and saw that they were already at the hospital. Billy had already paid their bill in the cab and was tapping his foot impatiently. Graham sighed and stepped out of the cab and began walking towards the hospital when somebody bumped into him.

"Sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going again…" the person muttered. It was a girl, Graham noted, wearing a white doctor's coat over a pale blue blouse and black skirt. Her things were scattered all over the ground and she hurriedly picked them up and tossed them into her bag. She didn't even wait for Graham to help her up.

"Who was that?" Billy asked once they were in the hospital waiting room. The nurse said that their appointment with Dr. Beckett would be in just a few minutes as the doctor was running a little late that morning.

"How should I know?"

"The doctor will see you now, Mr. Acre, Mr. Katagiri." The nurse said, gesturing to the door to her right. Graham and Billy entered and heard clinks of glass from an adjacent room. The doctor must have heard them coming.

"Sit, sit…I'll be with you in a minute!"

The voice was oddly familiar to Graham's ears. Whoever it was that spoke came out a minute later and rolled her eyes when she saw Graham.

"Oh it's you. So he's the one I have to do a checkup on, Billy?" she asked when she sat down on a chair. Billy nodded in agreement.

"That's right. You two know each other don't you, Dr. Hailey Beckett?"

"Of course we do, we went to the same high school…heck we went to the same schools until SOMEONE decided to enlist in the military." She said bitingly as she shuffled around the folders strewed on her desk. Graham scowled at her direction.

"Well if SOMEONE wasn't always such a damsel in distress, maybe I wouldn't have gone."

"Right, right…Graham…take off your clothes. We're starting with the checkup now."

The way Hailey said it was completely blunt and direct to the point that Graham's face had flushed red the moment she said it.

"Oh…right…Billy, can you go out for a while? I'll just have Nicolle call you in later…Graham, what are you waiting for? If you need to take it off in another room go there! Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

Billy immediately went out of the room while Graham stood his ground inside the room. Hailey sighed and put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Would you rather I take your clothes off? If you're embarrassed or anything, do take it in mind that as part of my training to become a doctor…I had to see everything…so…nothing's new to me even if you do strip. Besides, you don't have to go past your boxers…or briefs…whichever."

It was only after Hailey's little speech that Graham complied and removed his clothes. The checkup had gone by quickly and she ordered him to put on his clothes again while she talks to Billy.

"I don't see why you have to tell Billy. I'm the one you did a checkup on, so why not tell me?"

"Oh…well…in that case, don't faint at what I'm about to tell you since you asked for it…You've got cancer." Hailey said, putting down the folder and scribbling something on it. Graham stared at her with his mouth open.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not…you're perfectly healthy…now, get out. I've got more patients and no time to spare."

* * *

How was it? Strange? Yes, I know it's weird/strange...but I like it strange that way. Anyway, criticize ahead! c:


	2. Story 2: Also Currently Untitled

**Author's notes:**

Chapter 2 of Crackers! Yipee! I'm a fast updater aren't I? I didn't even wait for reviews to come! Expect sudden updates and whatnots because I've written 20 pages of this thing and when Gundam 00 was finally added to the categories, I decided to go ahead and upload it. LOL.

I should actually be doing homework, dwtl stuff and the tasks that the officers gave me but...I'm too lazy to do that.

FUTURE DAZERS! GOOD LUCK IN DAYS! You're up next b110!

do not mind the author, she is high on apples and from her own dwtl experience

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam 00 in any way, form or shape. I only have the DVDs that I bought without my mother's knowledge, with my hard earned money by breaking my back carrying books in my summer job and through all that checking of Kumon papers that little kids just doodle the numbers on.

**Characters Involved:**

Graham Aker, Hailey Beckett (OC) and mentions of Hailey's dad who is still currently unnamed.

* * *

**Story #2: (Also Untitled)**

"_Daddy, would you die in combat?"_

"_No sweetie, I won't. I'll return to you and to mommy after each mission."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Hailey scoffed at her own memory. She pushed blonde strands of hair off her face and tapped her pencil on the desk. It was her senior year and that memory had been from at least 5 years ago.

Her father, as she remembered him, had always spoiled her and her mother would only do the same. As a child, she grew up to be the happiest little princess in the world. Of course, that life ended 5 years ago as well, when her father was killed in action in a war against the A.E.U.

"Ms. Beckett, what were the bordering seas of Ancient Greece?" her teacher's voice cut. She was always given questions like these whenever she spaced out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Flannery but I'm pretty sure that we were studying English, not Geography or History." She replied. She hated it when her teachers thought she had spaced out again, she didn't, she listened to their lessons…how else did they think that she got all A's in her report card?

A note fell onto her lap a few minutes later.

_Lunch at the grounds? → Graham_

Hailey sighed and turned her head to see Graham concentrating on the lesson at hand. She hurriedly scribbled a note back and excused herself to throw a piece of paper, all the while dropping the note on Graham's desk.

_Yes…and quit it with the notes! → Hailey_

"Alright, class dismissed."

Hailey shoved her things into her book bag before Graham could yank her out of the room in a rush again. It always happened and this time, she swore, she would be prepared for it.

"Hailey! Come on! Let's go before we run out of tables in the grounds!" he called out excitedly.

"Alright, alright…don't rush…AHH!"

The moment she stood up, Graham grabbed hold of her wrist and began sprinting towards the grounds. How he did it in his pressed pants was the thing that puzzled Hailey even until now. If he only realized that she can't run very well while wearing her black leather shoes.

It stayed that way until her last week at school. It was also at her last week of school that she realized, she would never see Graham that often ever again. In fact, she might not even get to see him anymore.

"I've got something to tell you, Hailey."

"What is it?"

"I…I enlisted in the military."

The papers that she held in her hands fell onto the classroom floor. No one except for the both of them was in the classroom; Graham had arranged it that way. Hailey could feel her chest tighten. Her back was facing Graham and when she turned around to face him, she gave him a smile instead of the reprimanding words she wanted to scream at him.

"That's good for you, you're going to serve the UNION then…when do you…start?"

"Right after graduation."

"Will you be coming back?" she asked, despite knowing the answer to her question.

"I don't know about that…but dad's pretty proud and mom's worrying about that."

Hailey's chest tightened even more. She knew why his mother would worry. Her mother had worried over her father whenever he didn't come back immediately.

Graham was either oblivious to her feelings about the matter or he was just too excited about joining the military that he had completely disregarded that the papers were all scattered on the dirty floor. Hailey bent down to pick them up and Graham did the same and helped her gather up her papers. They were approved applications to universities specializing in medicine.

"So you're going to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, in 5 years at the least."

"Maybe we'll meet again, when I come to visit you in your work office."

"Maybe…who knows, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Still strange...yup, yup it is. If you're wondering why it's also untitled...I'm simply not good with titles, no nope, I swear. If you've seen the titles of my documents in this computer...whoooshee.

**For example:**

One document in my list is a chemistry paper and it's entitled, CHMPPR.docx

I mean...honestly. c-h-m-p-p-r?

Anyway...review, review...or you can choose to be silent readers and not review. That's fine with me too.


	3. Story 3: It Started with Opera Glasses

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam 00 in any way, form or shape. I only have the DVDs that I bought without my mother's knowledge, with my hard earned money by breaking my back carrying books in my summer job and through all that checking of Kumon papers that little kids just doodle the numbers on.

**Characters Involved:**

Graham Aker, Hailey Beckett (OC) and mentions of Hailey's older brother.

* * *

**Story #3: It Started with Opera Glasses**

He remembers that there was a time when Hailey received at least a dozen pairs of opera glasses. Most of them were just cheap knock offs but there was one, one pair of opera glasses that was golden with diamonds scattered all over as a design.

"_Do you collect opera glasses?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Then why do you have a lot of them?"_

_Hailey pondered for a moment before leaning back on the chair and holding the golden opera glasses to her eyes. "Because I do."_

The golden pair was her favorite. It was given to her by her older brother, with the money that he saved up from working in the military…and the first time she used it, she was with her brother watching "The Crucible".

"_How was the opera last night?"_

"_Boring."_

"_Did you use your new opera glasses?"_

"_If I didn't, would I have been able to say that the opera was boring?"_

It seems to him that the opera glasses were more than just that. The perfect gift to her would always be answered by the opera glasses.

Now that he thought about it, even without the opera glasses, she could see everything. She knew everything, she was able to judge everything correctly. The glasses were just a manifestation of what she could do.

"_Why do you look so sad?"_

"_I'm not sad, I'm smiling see?"_

"_Don't play around, Graham Aker, deep inside you're a sad little boy waiting for his father's approval…was I right?" The opera glasses appeared again on the hands of the sixteen year old girl._

_Graham blinked in surprise. Of course she was right…she was always right, even when she sounded wrong, she was right._

"…_yes."_

_Hailey turned around and put the glasses to her eyes. Peering through and seeing the bright sun peeping out of the rain clouds. She smiled and pointed towards the window, addressing Graham casually as if nothing happened._

"_Look at that. One day, you'll get your father's approval, and the sun will appear, ending the rain in your heart once and for all."_

"_You talk big for a sixteen year old."_

_She scoffed at him._

"_Would you rather have me talk endlessly about clothes, make up and my hair?"_

The travel to her mansion from the Californian base often caused him a lot of stress. The traffic was always horrible and it wasn't as if he was as rich as she was…with the limousine and chauffeur always ready at her beck and call anytime, anywhere.

"If you're so annoyed why are you even going?"

Graham took a minute to think about the question. Billy was right, he could always NOT go to visit. She didn't know that he was off duty for now anyway…but…

"It's a surprise for her. Just drive will you?"

"Alright, alright…if it makes his highness happy."

"Shut up, Billy."

A few moments passed before they were speeding down the highway towards the Beckett mansion. The traffic had finally lifted and it would only take another ten minutes before they reach the property.

"What have you got in that box anyway?"

"Opera glasses. The ones we saw in Japan."

"The ones made entirely out of jade and white gold with blue diamonds around the lens? Expensive."

Graham sighed. It was indeed expensive, costing him more than two years worth of salary. He supposed that it would never replace her favorite pair but it could always be her second favorite…seeing as she had a room full of opera glasses already, more than half of which were gifts from suitors whom she rejected.

"Are you courting her?"

"She hates military men."

* * *

"What's this?"

The delicately wrapped box sat innocently on the table that separated the two of them. Graham shifted in his comfortable position on the chair, his green eyes meeting with Hailey's sharper blue ones.

"A present."

"For what? My birthday isn't until three months from now, and Christmas is a long time away."

Graham inwardly groaned. Trust her to sap the fun away from giving a gift to a friend.

"Just open it."

Hailey called a maid over and asked for her letter opener. It arrived a while later and with two slices on the surface, the wrapper fell off the box.

Opening it, she found a pair of opera glasses made entirely out of jade, white gold and blue diamonds. She lifted it from the box and held it up to her eyes.

"It must have cost you a lot."

"It did."

Hailey peered through the lens. It worked the same way as all her other opera glasses did. It was by far the best, second only to what her brother gave her eleven years ago and judging by the design on this one, she knew that it did not come from any Western country.

"From Japan?"

"How did you know?"

She smiled, her fingers twirling the glasses slowly so as to make sure that they do not fall and break. Graham had an incredulous look on his face but he should have anticipated that she would know.

She always knew.

"The designs are not something a Western manufacturer would make. You do realize that you've given me what many suitors have on their first try?"

Graham gave a sad smile to her direction.

"And you've turned them down even though they suited your tastes perfectly."

"I was waiting for someone else to ask."

Graham blinked in surprise as Hailey lowered the glasses onto the table. Her blue eyes softening as she leaned back on the chair.

"And who is that?"

"Shouldn't you know who that is?"

The sudden cold tone of her voice made him flinch. Of course…she had always been waiting. Waiting for so long that he wondered how she could stand all that waiting and anticipation.

"If I asked for your hand in marriage, would you say yes to me? Would you say yes despite the fact that I'm working IN the military?"

Hailey looked towards the giant window in the living room to avert her eyes from Graham's stare.

Would she? Would she have said yes to him despite knowing that? She didn't know how to answer that…she really didn't. It was a first for her, to not have an answer to one of Graham's questions.

"Hailey?"

She has to answer. She can't lose face now…not after all the times that she had screamed at him and cried her eyes out when she found out that he enlisted.

"I hate the military."

Graham gave her a sad smile and stood up. Hailey looked up, picked the opera glasses and peered through them. She frowned immediately.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Deep inside your heart, you were hoping that I'd say 'Yes, yes I will marry you'?" she asked. Graham shook his head and went beyond the table.

"…no."

"Liar. You wanted me to say yes." The grip on the opera glasses tightened as Hailey stood up as well, glaring at him with a colder sharper stare.

Graham clenched his fist and looked away from her glare. It was too intense, too much pressuring came from it, he didn't like it at all.

"What did you want me to say then?!"

"I wanted you to say that you love me!"

* * *

"Graham…? Why are you calling at a time like this? It's 5 am in the morning for Christ's sake!" Hailey said, rubbing her tired blue eyes open before yawning and sitting up on the bed's silken sheets.

"_Sorry, but it's the only time I can call…I'll be coming over for today, is that alright?"_

"Of course it's alright…"

"_You're not really paying attention are you?"_

"I am, I am…I'm just a little sleepy and a little tired…that's all. Not much of an excuse, I might add."

"_Well, try to be awake when I get there. I'll be around by 11:00 am so…"_

"I know, I know, be sure to be awake and dressed by that time…Alright, alright…bye."

Hailey set her cell phone down on the bedside table and took one look at the room before flopping back on the bed and pulling the silk sheets around her body to ward off the cold that the air conditioner brought.

"Mademoiselle Beckett, Monsieur Aker is here…Mademoiselle?" a few knocks on the door hours later woke Hailey up as she wiped the sleep off her eyes.

"Let him come in…"

"Oui Mademoiselle."

Graham entered the room and found Hailey sitting up on her bed in her nightgown. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"I thought I told you to get dressed?"

"Sorry…I guess I overslept again."

Graham nodded as she stood up and walked over to the vanity to run a brush through her hair while he decided to sit on the couch in her bedroom while the maids fixed her bed.

"Mademoiselle, your bath has been drawn and your clothes ironed and pressed."

"Ah, merci Eloise, please prepare brunch for Graham and I and have it sent up here in an hour."

Eloise curtsied and bowed.

"Oui Mademoiselle."

"This won't take long, I'll just have a quick bath and get dressed."

Graham nodded and looked over to her bed as she quickly went into the bathroom in her bedroom. The bed sheets were perfectly prim and proper, the silk covered pillows were arranged properly near the headboard. The bedside tables were fixed and her phone was no longer placed haphazardly on the edge.

As he waits for her to finish, he remembers how she had screamed at him just recently about how much of an awful suitor he was. He wasn't exactly courting her…or so he thought…but she must have thought of that by what he'd been doing for her lately.

"_I wanted you to say that you love me!"_

"_FINE! Fine then, you want to know how I feel about you? FINE. Hailey Beckett, I've loved you from the day we first met, and it hurts to see that you haven't realized that at all!"_

"_ME?! I did not realize that? It's all because of your poor courting skills and your dense thoughts! If you looked deeper you'd have seen and FELT that I LOVE YOU! Why do you think I turned EVERYONE else down?"_

_He took in a sharp breath before grabbing her and forcing his lips on hers. He was surprised that she didn't try to resist him at all, all the more when her look mellowed when they broke off to gasp in air._

"What are you thinking of? You seem to be…I don't know…spacing out."

Graham looked up to see Hailey leaning over his shoulder, her hair was dry and it seemed that she had already put on her makeup. He smiled and pushed himself off the couch.

"I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking too deeply as you would put it."

Hailey gave a soft laugh before proceeding to sit on the chairs that were brought in when the maids tidied up the room. Graham sat down in front of her and the maids brought in brunch for the two of them.

"Yeah right…" Graham only smiled at her and Hailey suddenly remembered that she still did not know why he had flown all the way back.

"So what are we doing today anyway?"

"Just a date."

* * *

I know that the ending sucks...but...I'm too tired to edit now. Classes were suspended today and I walked around school until my mother came to pick me up...at least it wasn't like 6 in the evening this time.

Review if you want! Oh and please point out my errors so that I can make better stories...and titles.


End file.
